


True Love's Kiss

by orphan_account



Series: Virgil Fluff Because It's Summertime [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Prinxiety - Freeform, Prinxiety Fluff, established prinxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman and Virgil. Movie night. Tired Roman. Fluff happens.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Virgil Fluff Because It's Summertime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801138
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a story about one of my OCs but then I realized it worked better with Virgil and Roman so here you go.

“Virgil!” Roman exclaimed, rising up quickly in the emo’s poorly lit room. Virgil yelped and jumped backwards, hitting his head against one of his bedposts. Roman flinched.

“A little warning next time, Princey?” Virgil groaned, rubbing the back of his head where it had struck metal. 

“Right. Uh, sorry.” Roman apologized, turning his gaze to the floor ashamedly.

“Did you need something?” Virgil asked, his voice still containing the slightest hint of a grimace. Roman pretended not to notice it though as he quickly returned his gaze to him.

“Yes! Patton recently informed me that the two of us have never been on an  _ actual _ date. Despite having been ‘dating’ for two weeks now.” Roman said accusingly. The two of them had recently announced themselves boyfriends after an  _ extremely _ awkward conversation between the two of them where they both agreed that they were attracted to one another. Remus had suggested a couple of ship names for them including Virman and Virgan, before Patton came up with Prinxiety. Everyone, including Roman and Virgil, had agreed to the name and it had quickly become almost a code for everyone to use.

“What are you suggesting?” Virgil asked, smirking, “You want us to give  _ more _ content to the Prinxiety shippers?”

“Prinxiety shippers?”

“The other sides, Roman.” Virgil explained, frowning. 

“Ah, right. Of course.” Roman nodded, “But no. I just want to spend more time with you. That’s all! Maybe… a movie night?”

“Just the two of us?” Virgil asked, and Roman did his best to ignore the undertone of dread in his voice.

“Just to two of us!”

Virgil sighed and took out his phone. Roman knew what that meant: He wanted this conversation to be over. 

“Sure. When are we doing it?” He asked, his tone already bored and distracted.

“Tonight, maybe?” Roman suggested slowly. Virgil glared up at him. Roman grinned awkwardly.

“Fine. You pick the movie. You know I’m not good at decisions.” Virgil sighed, returning his attention to the screen in his hand. Roman cheered silently before sinking back down to his own room. This had to be perfect.

* * *

“This is a disaster!” Roman cried, glaring at the never ending assembly line of movies in front of him. Being one half of Thomas’ creativity had a lot of perks, one of which was that he had access to any movie if he so desired to watch it. But this also meant that there were too many movies to choose from. He knew Virgil would have picked one of the horror movies, but Roman was fixated on keeping tonight relaxed and romantic; and him screaming like a little girl would not help in the slightest.

Or maybe it would. Maybe Virgil would comfort him and they could be cuddled together. That would be nice. That would be romantic.

Great. Now there were an infinite number of different horror movies added to his choices. He might as well just cancel the movie night.

“Hey Ro. Still haven’t chosen a movie?” Someone asked, causing Roman to whip around, ready to punch someone’s lights out to find that it was only Virgil. He was wearing his skeleton onesie that he always wore to group movie nights with all the sides plus a fluffy black blanket draped around his shoulders. He was adorable.

“What? No. Of course I did.” Roman lied, waving a hand to make all of the different movies disappear. 

“Oh yeah?” Virgil smirked, “Then what are we watching?”

“Um, duh. Your favorite movie.” Roman stalled, trying to mentally sort through all of the different movie choices.

“Uh huh. And what, Roman, is my favorite movie?” Virgil grinned like he enjoyed seeing Roman in a panic.

Giving up, Roman snapped his fingers, conjuring the first movie that came to mind when he thought of Virgil.  _ Black Cauldron _ .

He held it up proudly as if he had been holding it the entire time. “Well, you’re hard to read, but I thought Black Cauldron might be a good fit?” He said, though the sentence sounded more like a question. Virgil huffed, annoyed that Roman had actually conjured a decent movie.

“Fine.” He muttered, flopping onto the couch in the living room and pulling the blanket around himself. Roman smiled and placed the movie into the DVD player before settling beside him, snapping to change into one of his many onesies.

Halfway through the movie Roman started to get tired. Actually, not just tired, exhausted. He struggled to keep his eyes open and remember what was going on onscreen. He didn’t even notice when his eyes closed, or when his head fell onto Virgil’s shoulder, causing the other side to tense up.

“Roman, what are you doing?” He asked, attempting to sound annoyed, but it was overshadowed by nervousness. Roman quickly realized what he had done, and considered sitting up again, but that’s what a coward would do.

Instead, he just shifted closer, hoping that he made Virgil blush.

“I know you’re not actually asleep.” Virgil said, but the frown in his voice was overshadowed by a bit of a stutter, a bit of a hint that he was, indeed, blushing.

“You’re right,” Roman said, his words slightly slurred from tiredness, “it’s not a normal sleep. You see, I’ve been cursed. And only a kiss can wake me.”

Roman could imagine two reactions from Virgil. A deeper blush, or a scowl. He hoped it was the former.

“Wait. Just a kiss? Aren’t these things supposed to be ‘true love’s kiss’?” Virgil’s voice was neutral, not giving Roman any hints as to which of the reactions he had caused. 

“Well yeah, usually.” He muttered, “But that seems like a lot of pressure. Besides, I’m not actually asleep so how would we even know if it was really true love?”

Virgil hummed in agreement before Roman felt a finger tilt his chin up. His emotions betrayed him, heat crawling up his neck and into his cheeks. He opened his eyes slightly to see Virgil looking at him softly, a blush dusting his own cheeks. His heavy eyelids fell back down, gosh he wished he wasn’t so tired.

There was the softest brush of lips against his own, and he suddenly became a flustered mess, all memory of sleep and exhaustion escaping him as he opened his eyes and lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s neck and capturing his lips in a real kiss. 

A surprised noise escaped the other’s mouth before he melted into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Roman’s waist. 

It wasn’t exactly “confirmed”, but Roman was sure that this is what the fairy tales all considered a true love’s kiss.


End file.
